Cleanup on Aisle 69
by Skrellogs
Summary: Sammy and Kareem refuse to let their differences keep them apart. They instead choose to join together in sweet harmony, embracing each others' similarities.


It had been a week since the groceries had retaken Shopwell's from the monstrous gods that had previously wreaked havoc upon them. The traumatizing truth about the Great Beyond was all but absent from their minds. However, those days were now over. They no longer had to live that lie, and everyone was free to live in their ideal utopia. Orgies took place regularly in the supermarket, often led by their leaders, the Nonperishables. In fact, orgies had become an expected tradition within their community. Their previous song, 'The Great Beyond', was no more, as it was now replaced with the choir of passionate sex that filled the air each day.

The orgies were nice, of course, but for some couples, sex was far more intimate with just the two of them.

Sammy carried two glasses of wine with him as he entered his bedroom. His partner, waiting for him on the bed, grinned devishly at him, and the bagel smiled back. "Timing's just right. Hear everyone outside?" he said, referring to the orgy occuring outside. They didn't plan on joining in, but the groans and moans were music to their ears that turned them on immensely.

"Perfect. Crack a window so that we may hear them better," Kareem suggested, taking his glass from his kosher lover, "Although, their cries do not match up with the noises that come from you when I fuck you. You are unbeatable."

Sammy sat on the empty space on the bed, right next to Kareem. They sipped their wine, which came from a recently-deceased bottle, clinking glasses and winking at one another. They continued talking, downing nearly half of the wine bottle. In a short while, they both felt the buzz, and they locked lips for a sloppy, passionate kiss. Kareem towered over Sammy, the bagel on his back with his legs wrapped around the waist of his lover. Both were dizzy from the effects of the alcohol and the intensity of their love making.

Their friends didn't at all approve of their relationship. The other bagels and lavashes were rivals, and, upon hearing of Sammy and Kareem's romantic union, disowned them. They were unable to look past their differences the way they did. Well, who needed them anyways? All they needed was each other, and this moment, right now, was all about then, and nothing could ruin that.

"K-" grunted Sammy as the lavash began grinding against his hole, "Kareem-! Pl-please..."

"What is it that you want, my love?" Kareem asked breathlessly. He glared down at him, his eyes half-lidded and heavy. "Would you like me to fuck you senseless? Leave you out if breath and unable to walk for days? Do you want me to fill that big wide hole of yours?"

"F-fuck! Yes, Kareem! I want," he shouted. The bagel was now begging, his voice high pitched and his breathing pace rapidly increasing. "I want you to fuck the fuck out of me! Can't wait any longer-"

With that, Kareem got up, leaving his partner whining due to his absence from the bed. He went under the mattress, pulling out a box and taking out a large, long set of anal beads. The lavash grinned and chuckled when this stopped the bagel's fit. "We will do this first. Allah knows you need to be stretched out for me."

Sammy excitedly got on his knees, positioning his hole to fit the toy. He heard the click of a plastic lid being opened, and was soon met with the sensation of slimy, cold lubricant being applied to him. He squealed as he felt his hole become saturated in the liquid. Soon, that feeling was replaced by a large object being shoved inside of him. Kareem was now pushing the first bead inside of him. Sammy could feel himself stretch to accommodate the foreign object. "Hngh! Aahhh..." he moaned and sighed as it went through his tight hole and passed through him.

That wasn't the end of it. The second bead was now being slid through his entrance, and then the third and fourth afterwards. Each one was easier than the last, he noticed, and the last bead practically fell through his loosened hole. With one quick pull, Kareem yanked the entire string out of his bagel lover, each bead quickly slipping out of him. A few crumbs were left behind on the first bead.

Kareem settled behind Sammy, his hands gripping tightly on his sides. "You did great, friend. Are you ready to have me inside of you?" His partner cried out his response, and he jumped into action. He slid himself inside the bagel, his lower half grazing the walls of his bagel hole. Kareem's grunts mixed with Sammy's moans of arousal and slight sensations of pain. Even those anal beads couldn't prepare him for this.

"Oh! Fuck, oh fuck!" Sammy cried out, "You're s-so big!" He had to use his arms as support, his legs giving out from under him. Kareem pushed himself in and out of his lover, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper. Each quick thrust shook Sammy violently and made his cries falter. Sweat began forming at Kareem's forehead, beads growing larger before sliding down the lavash's face.

They both came, loud and deep grunts emanating from the couple as they collapsed on the mangled mattress beneath them. They merely glanced at each other and smiled as they caught their breaths, unable to say a word. They cuddled, their fingers intertwined and legs tangled with each other as they embraced, the orgy still happening outside.


End file.
